


Surprise Hug

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Mabel surprises her Grunkle Ford with a hug.





	Surprise Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this --> [68.media.tumblr.com/625c994cb9…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://68.media.tumblr.com/625c994cb933f4f055e69747393ec764/tumblr_inline_ook5h59Ggx1ued5q7_540.png)  
> Then it turned into fluff.
> 
> Id on't own these precious things --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

Mabel was thirsty.

The 12-year old sat up from her bed, Waddles sliding off her stomach with a confused oink to land in her crossed legs.

“Sorry Waddles! I just need to go get some Mabel Juice.” She explained to the pig, who only oinked again and settled on top of her pillow when the excitable child jumped off her bed and left the bedroom. Skipping her way down the stairs Mabel paused when she heard the creak of the vending machine, poking her head into the gift shop to see her second grunkle exiting from behind the machine, a poorly hidden yawn leaving the man. He looked exhausted, Mabel puffing out her cheeks in thought before an idea struck her, a grin on her face as she skipped over to Ford. It was lucky for her he was tired, tuned ears picking up the footsteps moments before small arms wrapped around the top of his right leg, the man recoiling from the touch with arms raised before he realized it was Mabel.

“You looked like you needed a surprise hug Grunkle Ford.” She gushed with a sweet smile, the researcher looking a bit confused before a smile crossed his face. Slowly lowering his arms, he scooped the girl up, a laugh escaping her as Ford hugged her closer to him with his own quiet chuckle.

“Well, you were certainly right about that,” He agreed, nodding his head as Mabel grinned at him. “you very astute for noticing that.”

“I don’t know what that means but I sure am!” Ford let out a soft laugh at this, tightening his grip on her as they went into the kitchen. “Now let’s drink Mabel Juice!”

“What is Mabel Juice?” Ford asked curiously, letting Mabel down in front of the fridge so he could observe her pull out a large pitcher full of some pink liquid.

“This is!” She went to the cabinet and pulled out two tall glasses, filling each with a generous portion of the juice she loved so, handing Ford his before starting to chug her own glass. Stanford found himself highly amused with the plastic dinosaurs mixed in with the ice-cubes, swearing he saw what looked like glitter as he put the glass to his lips and tried a small sip of the juice. At first the amount of sugar caused his eyes to water, but once he adjusted Stanford found himself enjoying the sweet concoction, Mabel squealing in joy when she realized he hadn’t spit it out in disgust like his brother had. Stanley found them an hour later out on the porch, Mabel being held by his brother who regaled her with (happy) stories from his time in the multiverse, a smile on each of their faces.  
  



End file.
